


stay alive for me

by bylering



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 052317, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Can you see me?, Character Death, Cussing, Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern Era, Murder, Pranks, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Senior year, Supernatural Elements, byler, stay alive for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylering/pseuds/bylering
Summary: will byers and his family are moving into a new house and they aren't the only ones living there. the house is also occupied by ghosts including mike wheeler, his sister, and one other girl. they are all former occupant's of the house and they were all killed by the same woman. while watching will, mike falls for him... but will can't see mike. will mike be able to do anything to make will see him, so that he can warn will before what happened to mike, happens to him?





	1. what happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings!!!!!
> 
> Death  
Blood  
Strangulation  
Murder

Two years ago on May 23, 2017... Mike Wheeler died.

That night, the night he died, Mike was in his room. He and his sister, Nancy, were home alone for the evening as their parents and his little sister were out and hadn't returned home yet. He assumed that Nancy was writing an article for her job at the Hawkins Post or maybe she was simply listening to music. But Mike was playing video games, as he always did, with the volume turned as loud as it would go.

"Mike! Mike!," Nancy yelled as she banged on Mike's closed and locked door. "Turn it down! I can barely hear myself think! You know that my article is due tomorrow!"

Mike stood up and walked across his messy, cluttered room to go to the door. He unlocked it, turned the knob and opened it. "Sorry, Nance. I didn't hear you. What did you say?," He said as he smirked because he knew he heard exactly what she said, and she knew it too.

"You are such an asshole, Mike! Just turn it down!," Nancy repeated herself once more then walked down the hallway to her room, entered it, and then slammed her door. She slammed it so hard that the door could have flown off its hinges.

Mike rolled his eyes and turned to walk back in his room but was interrupted when he heard something downstairs, it was the front door opening. He assumed that it was his parents so he ignored it and continued to walk back into his room to resume his video games. About ten minutes had passed when his phone had started to buzz. It was Nancy. He was confused because why would she call when she was just down the hall?

"Hello? Nancy?," asked Mike.

"Shhhh, Mike. There's someone in the house," Nancy whispered.

"Are you sure it's not just mom and dad?"

"Absolutely sure. I was going to the bathroom and I saw a woman coming up the stairs and- and we don't know her. She's a stranger."

"Is she upstairs?," Mike asked with his voice shaking.

"I'm pretty sure... Mike?," Nancy stopped as she began to cry.

"Yeah, Nance?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too, but we'll be okay," Mike whispered but was interrupted when he heard a door slam open, much like how Nancy had slammed hers not too long ago. Then he realized, it was Nancy's door. Then he heard a scream.

"Mike! Mike! Run, now, go!," Nancy screamed through the cell phone.

Believe it or not, Mike hesitated. I mean logically, he should listen to Nancy and run, but how could he? Nancy was his sister and his best friend. How could he leave her knowing that if he did, she would die? He would have to live with the fact that he didn't even try to save her. He would never be able to forgive himself. What he did next, would always leave one question. Was it a mistake?

He charged into Nancy's room and pushed the woman which caused her to fall to the floor.

"Mike! I told you to run!," Nancy called out, choking on her tears.

"Too late now!," chuckled the anonymous woman as she grabbed Mike from behind.

"Damn it. Let us go! What did we ever do to you?," Mike said as he struggled and jerked to get out of the woman's arms.

"You didn't do anything to me, personally," the woman thought as she used the rope she had brought to bind Mike then walked over to Nancy.

"Mike, I love you," Nancy said, afraid at what was about to happen.

"I love you, too."

The woman grabbed Nancy, who was already bound with rope, causing her to squirm to try to get loose from the woman's grip on her. As she squirmed and squirmed, after a few moments, the woman had lost her grip and Nancy bolted for the door to try for a last attempt at escaping. Nancy hoped she would escape, but secretly wished she wouldn't because she couldn't leave Mike. But, if she did escape, she could call for help on the landline downstairs. So that's exactly what she did. The woman had left Nancy's bedroom door wide open so it gave her a cleaner and faster getaway. She ran down the hallway as fast as she possibly could, trying not to fall, as her hands were still bound behind her back. She also didn't look back, she knew better. In every horror movie she had ever seen, any attempt at looking back, had ultimately resulted in the victim's demise so she wasn't even sure if the woman was chasing after her. Although, she assumed that she was. She quickly stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen to where the landline was. She so badly yearned to call her parents' and say goodbye... but she didn't. Her best chance, _their_ best chance was for her to dial 9-1-1 and that is what she did.

But it wouldn't work. Nancy hung up and tried again. Nothing. So she looked behind the desk and saw a cut wire. The woman must have cut the phone cord before she ascended the stairs. _Shit, _Nancy thought. She thought of running out the back door, but she hesitated. Mike.

She couldn't leave. Not this time. It was different when she was running downstairs for help, but if she left and ran to a neighbor's house, the woman would most definitely kill Mike without a second thought. While she thought, she didn't realize how much time had went by. She looked over to the clock on the stove as it read 11:37 PM in bold, blue characters. Then, all of a sudden, Nancy felt an odd pressure in her stomach. She looked down, realizing what had happened. The woman had stabbed Nancy in her lower back with a kitchen knife. She had tried to scream, but no words came out. Tears had begun to pool down her face like before. She wouldn't get to say goodbye to anyone. Not Mike, not her mom, Holly, or even her dad. The thought made her absolutely give up completely. Nancy turned around slowly to face the nameless woman because if Nancy was to die, she wanted her killer to look her in her face while she did and the woman smiled.

Nancy fell to the floor where she had continued to lay as she died.

Mike heard it. He heard a quiet thud as someone who fell would sound and he lost it. He didn't know how he knew but he knew that he didn't have his sister anymore. He knew that Nancy was dead. Being unsure, that was what made Mike gasp for air. As he cried, he started to hear footsteps from the stairs. The woman was coming back and he couldn't do a single thing. When she walked back into Nancy's room, Mike couldn't help but notice the cold look she wore on her face and how her hands were tightly closed around a knife, one from the kitchen. She had dropped it on the floor, not caring about how the blood from it would forever leave a blood stain. One his parents' would have to clean... have to look at. He hated how she seemed to have no sense of humanity. No regret. Even though moments ago, she had brutally killed his sister.

And the woman didn't care about any of it. She was on a mission and she wasn't going to fail. "Show no mercy," _it was something she had repeated to herself two times over now._ Once with Nancy and once with another girl. She had never killed a boy before, but that was not going to affect anything. She crouched down and sat on top of Mike's chest. _Time for something new,_ she thought. She traced her finger down Mike's sharp jawline and all the way down to his neck. Then she wrapped her palms around his neck and began to squeeze.

Mike could feel his esophagus starting to close because he had a burning sensation in his throat. And his eyes were burning from crying as his lungs burned from pain. He could feel the air in his lungs run out. The woman knew it too, just by Mike's expression. Mike couldn't struggle because his energy was gone. Mike's heart, once beating rapidly, had stopped. _He thought, "She won't get away with this,"_ as he closed his eyes for the very last time... and then he died.

The woman didn't waste any time after she heard Mike take his last attempted breath. She gathered her things and left... and not twenty minutes after she was gone, the rest of the Wheeler's returned back home. They called out to Nancy and Mike to let them know that they were home but nothing. The house was silent. Karen questioned it... but decided to ignored it until she smelled the blood. She followed it to the kitchen and slipped. And that's where she found Nancy. She instantly lost it.. and so did Ted, but they tried to shelter their tears because Holly was too young to understand. Then, Karen went upstairs... praying to God that Mike was still alive, but she knew she would be disappointed. And she was.

Two weeks had pasted and Karen still looked out the window for more than half the day. Holly hadn't returned to school or Ted to work. The bloodstain from the knife was still on the carpet in Nancy's old room. Eventually it was too much to bare and they moved from Hawkins, Indiana to Columbus, Ohio. Karen still cries every night. Ted isn't as strong as he used to be. And Holly won't grow up with Mike or Nancy by her side. All they were now, was _ghosts._

The house had been empty for more than two years... until now.


	2. 1157 magnolia street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the byers' family moves in and mike meets will but, will can't see him. so how will mike warn him?

The house had been empty for more than two years... until now. Two years has passed, and now it is August 14, 2019.

The Byers' family had just pulled into the driveway of their new home. Will loved the way it looked. It was an older house, but that's why Will liked it. It was a fairly large house, it was two stories high. It had great, big windows and a dark blue door. The landscape was absolutely breathtaking. From the driveway to the front steps, there was a wide, stone path that was accompanied by flowers alongside it. Will knew that if the inside was anything like the outside, he was going to love it here. 

They had obviously been living in Hawkins for forever, but since Joyce had married Jim Hopper, they had needed a bigger space. Will was looking forward to having more space, but he wasn't looking forward to sharing it with a new family. Although, he did love Hop and his daughter, Jane. And it wouldn't be as crowded either because Jonathan was off at NYU for college. Will misses him, he doesn't really have anyone anymore. Of course he had his mom and his friends... but Jonathan was the one Will told everything to. But now, he wasn't here anymore. Now all he really had was an empty void... one that needed filling. 

Once parked, Will got out of his mother's car along with his mother and then they stepped off into the grass while Hopper and Jane pulled in with the U-Haul containing all of their boxes. They couldn't fit all of their boxes into Joyce's car, not anymore. The amount of stuff that they had, doubled now that Jane and Hopper were apart of the family. When they pulled in and parked, Will walked around to the back and began to pull boxes that were labeled "WILL" in huge, black letters from the truck.

"Will, honey, don't just grab your boxes. Grab ones for the house, too," Joyce insisted as she pulled one labeled "KITCHEN" and stacked it onto the ones in Will's hands.

"Okay, Mom," Will groaned, he didn't understand why everyone couldn't just unpack all of their own boxes. It was fair, he thought as he walked up the front steps and through the front door. They hadn't picked rooms yet, so he assumed that he could just pick one. He knew not to pick the master bedroom, not that he would want it since it was downstairs, so he looked among the other three and chose the largest between them. It was at the end of the hall. Mike's room.

Although the new family thought that their new house was empty, it was actually quite full.

Mike was currently residing in his former room. He was bored most days, and he thanked God, well not God, he wasn't really sure if he believed anymore. He thanked someone that whatever limbo he was in, he wasn't there alone. 

"Guys! Nancy, Mike! Someone's here! It's- It's a family," said a girl as she looked out the window in her old room, she was also a ghost bound to the house since her death, 6 years ago. She had started to cry, it had been a while since she really had anyone besides Mike and Nancy. She had had Holly, Karen, and Ted, but like Mike and Nancy, they never knew that she was there. 

"What?!" Nancy asked as she walked into the room, followed by Mike. "Who are they?"

"Hopefully someone interesting, if we're going to have to watch them." 

"Mike! You make it seem like we're stalkers or something," Nancy laughed.

"Well... aren't we, kinda?" The girl asked, laughing at what Nancy said and thought about how true it was. 

"What? No, we're ghosts. There's a difference." 

"I don't think there is, Nance," she chuckled, as all three of them began to walk downstairs.

Once downstairs, the living room began to become crowded with the living and the dead. 

"Who is that- that boy?" asked Mike, who had just became so smitten, his eyes, were now heart-eyes. He had seen Will. 

"Aw, Nance, I think your brother has a little, itty-bitty crush on the new boy."

"What? No, I don't. Shut up," Mike said as convincingly as he could. It didn't work. 

"Yes, you do and it's okay," Nancy assured him as the followed Will up the stairs and into Mike's- well, Will's room. 

So far, Will hadn't unpacked much since he didn't have his furniture yet, they needed to go back to the old house a second time to get their furniture. But one thing Will had unpacked, were his art supplies. He had spread everything from markers to crayons, that were every color from white to black, out on the floor. He sat down and started sketching the exterior of his new home. He drew everything. The stone path, the little porch, and definitely the dark blue door. Mike had never seen anyone draw better. He was the only one who had stayed to watch. The girls were probably downstairs messing with the new family. And that was exactly what they were doing. They were messing with Joyce and Hopper. 

"Hurry up, they'll be back any second," Nancy said to the girl, as she was repacking a boxful of things that Joyce had just unpacked while the girl was doing Hopper's.

"I'm almost done," she said as she put her last item in the box and closed it. 

"Good because here they come!" Nancy said as she quickly sped off to the other side of the room, even though they couldn't see her. 

Hopper and Joyce walked back into the house and into the kitchen to set down three more boxes. Then, they saw their newly repacked boxes on the kitchen floor where they left them, but filled with stuff.

"Wait, didn't we- didn't we just unpack those boxes?" asked Joyce, confused then picked up a blender out of one of the boxes and held it up.

"I- I thought we did," replied Hopper as he looked around, seeing absolutely nothing. 

"You know what? I bet the kids repacked them!" she said as her eyes drifted to the ceiling, almost like she could see Will and Jane through it. 

"Very funny," Hop rolled his eyes. It was not funny. Although, it wasn't them. 

"Come on, let's go finish getting the boxes in so we can go get the furniture," Joyce said as she gestured towards the door then started walking towards it. Hop followed.

"Oh my god, that was so funny! They totally thought they never unpacked the boxes!" Nancy laughed while walking back into the kitchen, this was the first time she had ever pranked anyone as a ghost. Hell, it was the first time she had pranked anyone ever. 

"Well, I mean, what were they supposed to think? Ghosts repacked their boxes?" the girl joked causing Nancy to laugh hysterically then fall into the floor, which resulted in causing her to laugh too.

About half an hour later, all the boxes from the U-Haul were now in the house. Now, all they needed was their furniture, which they had to go back to get. 

"Will, baby, you have another box downstairs and we're going to get the furniture. Do you want to- oh, you're busy," Joyce started then had noticed that Will was drawing, which he hadn't really done lately. 

"Yeah, I'm on a roll," Will explained. 

"What're you drawing?"

"First, I drew the new house and now I'm trying to figure out how I want to set up my room once the furniture is here."

"That's good. I'm glad you're drawing again. Anyways, we'll be back in about an hour or two. El is going with us. You'll be okay home alone, right?"

"Yes, Mom. And me too."

"Okay, bye honey. Oh! And by the way, very funny, pranking me and Hop," she had started to leave but then began to talk again. 

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Will asked, confused.

  
Joyce realized he had no idea what she was talking about so she shut it down and left. It left Will wondering... what on Earth was she talking about? He decided to forget about it. So he put his art supplies and his drawings back in their box and went downstairs to get his other box. Once arriving downstairs, he saw a box labeled "Will's clothes" sitting on the kitchen counter.

  
Meanwhile, Mike was in Will's room and he was worried. He unpacked his art supplies, not to mess with him... but to warn him. I mean, he had to warn Will, right? He thought he did so he grabbed a black marker and opened Will's sketchbook to the drawing of the house. He couldn't think of what to write... but then he did. He knew exactly what he had to do and that's when he wrote "05-23-17" on the middle of Will's drawing of the house- his house. He didn't want to ruin it, but Will didn't deserve to die. Definitely not the way Mike did. And Mike knew, he knew that the woman would be back to kill Will and probably his sister, too. Just as soon as she heard that the house was once again occupied. If that does happened, it would be five people that this woman had killed. And Mike was going to do everything he could to make sure it stayed three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! in the next chapter, we will get more into who the other girl is and how she died. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad and triggers anyone. My deepest apologies. Hope you guys enjoy! This is my first full fic. I'll be updating at least twice a week. My twitter is @bylering <3 if you want to follow me.


End file.
